Conversation in the Courtyard
by bugger424
Summary: Suze goes to mediate a ghost, only to find Jesse having a heart-to-heart with said ghost. Happens after Reunion but before Darkest Hour.


I stalked angrily toward the school. I mean, come on. It was eleven o'clock at night, I had to totally cram for my science test the next day, and now I had to go and be a mediator? Life is so not fair.  
  
You'd think Father Dom could have handled it by himself. I mean, he always was better at that whole talk-before-fighting crap with ghosts. But no, I have to experience things for myself; I have to practice this technique. According to Father Dom, "Susannah, this will help you not only in mediating, but in life. One day, you will use fists before words on the living, and it will get you in a world of trouble. Now, the ghost of Peter Winters, a senior who succumbed to AIDS a week ago, wandering around the school. Go, help him, save his soul, and possibly yours too."  
  
Seriously. That's what he said.  
  
So, I decided to forego the bike this time and just walk to the Junípero Serra Mission Academy. It would probably save me some time.  
  
When I got there, the window to Mr. Walden's classroom was open again. You'd think the word "security" was foreign to these people. I easily swung myself from the night into the empty classroom.  
  
I meandered around aimlessly, searching for the ghost, my thoughts turning, as they always do, to Jesse. Where was he? What was he doing? If he heard I was mediating, he would have come to help me, right?  
  
I was jolted from my thoughts by two voices in the courtyard. One was deep and slightly scratchy. I supposed it belonged to Peter. The other was deep and silky…with a slight Spanish accent… Jesse?  
  
I crept closer so I could hear the words.  
  
Peter spoke first. "So, you know, I just up and died like that, man. Now what am I gonna do? I mean, I didn't get to tell Julia that like her. She would of totally gone out with me. Julia, like, totally had the hots for me. But now it's too late. Man, why was I so scared? I shoulda just said somethin'! That ever happen to you?"  
  
Yes! A chance to find out about Jesse's love life! Aside from the whole, you know murdering Maria fling.  
  
I heard Jesse's deep voice next. "Yes, actually. It has."  
  
IT HAD??? WHO? WHERE? WHY?  
  
"A wonderful girl. Smart, funny, self-confident. A problem-solver. And…so beautiful. Fashionable. Loving. Everything about her is perfect. I love her so much."  
  
She sounded great. Jesse obviously loved her. Even though the chick had probably been dead a long time, he was pretty hung up. Well, it was stupid to think he would like me. I'm probably just a kid to him. But seriously, what did I care? I didn't. Not at all!  
  
The tears welling up in my eyes were a different story, however.  
  
I heard Peter speak again. "Wow, man. You've got it bad. It's like how I feel about Julia. What's this femme fatale's name anyway?"  
  
I didn't care. Why should I care about the name of Jesse's true love? It didn't matter to me at all. At least, until I heard the name.  
  
"Susannah."  
  
I think I went into shock. Really. My heart probably stopped beating for a second there. Jesse loved me. JESSE loved me. Jesse loved ME. Oh my god!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I heard Peter speak through the haze of happiness around me. "Wow, dude. Well, thanks for the talk, man. I think I'm ready to go now."  
  
I turned around and hightailed it for my exit. Any minute, that ghost would move on, and Jesse would know I was there. He couldn't know I'd heard that!  
  
I practically skipped home. I came pretty close to belting out "Walking on Sunshine," that's how freaking happy I was. I loved Jesse! And Jesse loved me back! Yes!  
  
Should I let him know that I know? Or just keep our relationship the same? Probably the latter. If Jesse knew I had been eavesdropping, then he wouldn't trust me. And trust is an important part of a relationship, right? Right. It was enough to know myself now. I could let Jesse know I was in on the secret soon enough.  
  
I got home, changed into my PJs, and sat on my bed with my science book open. I had just settled down when Jesse materialized in front of me.  
  
I looked up with what I hoped was a neutral expression. "Hey, Jesse." My love. The guy who loves me back.  
  
"Hello Susannah. I just want to let you know that I mediated a ghost for you. The one at the school? It is taken care of. You do not have to do it."  
  
I smiled a little. "Thanks Jesse. I really needed to get this studying done. But I think I'll turn in now."  
  
"That is a good idea. Good night, querida."  
  
"Night, Jesse."  
  
Jesse left, and I turned off my light. After thinking of something, I turned it back on and fished Dopey's Spanish-English dictionary out from under my bed.  
  
"querida adj. Dear; beloved; mistress."  
  
Oh yes. I knew I liked that word. 


End file.
